jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Gizmo (character)
Captain Gizmo is a recurring character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a mechanical pirate that wash ashore on Pirate Island beach where he was put together and became fast friends with Jake and his crew. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History Captain Gizmo was originally created by the evil mad scientist Doctor Undergear who plot to use the mechanical pirate to lead his robotic forces in his quest to take over Never Land. But before Undergear knew it the crate containing Gizmo washed away from Gear Island and onto Pirate Island. Personality Captain Gizmo is very energetic and always happy go lucky, he is willing to help others with any task within his power. Equipped with various gadgets and features at his disposal he rarely finds any task he can't complete. Abilities *'Stretching powers:' Captain Gizmo displayed the ability to stretch his limbs to do great feats. *'Super strength:' Captain Gizmo displayed great fits of strength lifting a massive boulder with ease. *'Endurance:' Captain Gizmo appears to be both rustproof withstand the depths of Never Sea and the intense heat from the lava of Belch Mountain. *'Inventing:' Captain Gizmo displayed the ability to create other machines when he built Clockwork Skully some time off-screen. Weaknesses *'Power source': Captain Gizmo only form of weakness is he is powered by a wind-up key and needs to be wound-up again or he'll shut down completely. *'Trustworthiness': Captain Gizmo is also very trustworthy and this made the mechanical pirate easy for Captain Hook to manipulate him into retrieving the treasure of Belch Mountain. Role in the series Captain Gizmo first appeared in the episode of the same name confined within a crate that washed onto Pirate Island, where he is found by Cubby, Jake and Izzy who, by quickly following Gizmo's blueprint, construct the mechanical pirate. Jake and his crew quickly took a shine to their new matey and marvel at all the feats he could do while they played a game of catch. Unaware that they weren't the only one taken by Gizmo, Captain Hook decides to take the mechanical pirate for himself while he was out of the young pirate crew's sight. Captain Hook orders Gizmo to bring him the treasure of Belch Mountain that lies deep within the volcano, which proved too dangerous for Hook's bumbling crew. Gizmo does as he is told making his way through the bowls of Belch Mountain reaching the treasure and making his way back across a lake of lava when his power begins winding down when Jake and his crew catch up to Hook. Using her pixie dust, Izzy rescue Captain Gizmo from the lava, but before the pirates could go Belch Mountain threatened to erupt sealing them within the volcano. Cubby quickly winds Captain Gizmo to rescue both Hook and the rest of the crew. Captain Gizmo is last seen back on Pirate Island with Jake and his as they put the doubloons they gather in their adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Captain Gizmo reappears in "Jake's Awesome Surprise", he attends Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends. Captain Gizmo reappears in the episode"Captain Hookity-Hook!" when Captain Hook's Hookity-Hook proves too difficult and crafty that even Jake and Hook's forces can't detain it. Jake and his friends end up summoning Captain Gizmo's aid in order to stop the Hookity-Hook from reaching the treasure of Aviator Isle. Captain Gizmo reappears in the episode"The Island of Doctor Undergear", Gizmo was summoned by Jake and his crew to stop the flow of lava from Belch Mountain reaching Mermaid Lagoon. After successfully stopping the lava Gizmo gear that powers him is damage leaving Jake and his crew with the task of repairing their mechanical matey when they uncover a map inside Gizmo leading to Gear Island in hopes of finding someone who can help Captain Gizmo. Once on the mechanical Jake and his crew are captured by the mechanical wildlife and brought to face their creator, the evil pirate mad scientist Doctor Undergear who wasn't pleased to see Jake and his crew on his island. It was revealed that Doctor Undergear didn't only know the means to repair Gizmo but was his creator and that Gizmo was originally Undergear's loyal henchmen. Seeing that Gizmo had the wrong gear and replace it with a purple gear making Gizmo evil. But Jake and his crew soon put a stop to Doctor Undergear plot and return Gizmo back to his kind self and destroyed the purple gear preventing Undergear from ever using it again before returning to Pirate Island. Video games While Gizmo himself doesn't appear in the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers", he is briefly mentioned when Jake discovers his gear allowing him to use a robotic power suit resembling Gizmo's body. The suit allows Jake to safely cross streams of lava and to push heavy metal crates with great ease. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *Captain Gizmo is noticeably the second character to take part in Jake and his crews Team Treasure Chest Song, the first was Peter Pan. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Pirates Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists